coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9596 (26th October 2018)
Plot Tracy returns from her honeymoon alone, pleased with herself. Sinead feels faint outside the cafe but passes it off as morning sickness. Lily goes off with Nick's phone. Nick momentarily panics when David hands it back informing him that "E" has been trying to get in touch. He's relieved to learn that David never spoke to the aforementioned caller. Angie plans to divorce Jude as soon as possible. Mary can't help hoping he turns up at George's hospital appointment so that she knows he's okay. Leanne leaves hospital and moves into Victoria Court with Toyah and Oliver. Rita threatens Spike with a spatula when he emerges from Gemma's bedroom. She's disappointed in Gemma for setting her sights so low. Toyah stops Nick from helping Leanne upstairs with her belongings. Ken is concerned after hearing about Sinead's dizzy spell from Daniel. Chesney and Emma arrange another foursome with Gemma to make her jealous. Tracy gleefully tells Abi and Shona that she left Steve in the Sahara without his passport and pampered herself at his expense for three days before flying home. She's shocked to learn about the events surrounding Ronan's death. Simon admits to Leanne that he asked Nick to stick around as they're both into each other even if she's not ready to admit it. Abi thinks Tracy went too far in punishing Steve. The police confirm that the cooling hose on Michelle's car was sabotaged. Abi insists that it was fine when she worked on it and gives the police a statement. While she's away, Tracy nicks her garage keys. Nick hears Shona on the phone to Clayton and plays the protective brother, calling her a money-grabbing sponger. Afterwards, he lets "E" know he's coming back tonight. Emma tries to find the courage to tell Chesney she's falling for him. When Gemma cancels the foursome, Chesney decides to abandon the plan but Emma offers herself as a test girlfriend and gets him to agree to the idea. Shona ejects Nick from No.8. Nick demands to know what everyone is hiding from him and suspects that Shona cheated on David. David interrupts the row and admits to Nick that he was raped. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Spike - Joel Morris *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *PC Saffer - Aston Kelly Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Leanne's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David returns home to find Shona and Nick mid-row; Tracy arrives back from honeymoon without Steve; and when Daniel tells his dad that he’s worried about Sinead, Ken covers his unease. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,677,104 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes